Letters of a Hogwarts Student
by 630leosa
Summary: "We studied Anne Frank's diary in school a while ago, so I decided to start my own type of diary. I'd write to myself every time something really interesting happened in my life." Victoria started her diary just before her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Start of Something

A while ago we studied Anne Frank's diary in school. So I decided to start my own type of diary, I'd write to myself every time something really interesting happened in my life. That way, when I'm older, I'll be able to look back on this 'diary' and see how far I've come. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this short, I'm not that good at writing at the moment.

So, I guess I should start this thing off now…

-My name is Victoria but everyone just calls me Toria.

-I am eleven years old but I'm twelve in October.

-My mam's a Witch, my dads a Muggle and my half-sister -Hephzibah- is a pure-blood Witch (and she won't let us forget it!).

We got our Hogwarts letter last week, and we're going to get our books in Diagon Ally this afternoon.

I have no idea what house I'll be in, mam never went to Hogwarts and she doesn't have time to teach us at home, she'd an Aurour. I've heard all about the different houses from my friends, apparently each house has a certain type of person that they choose.

**Gryffindor** - Brave & Heroic

**Hufflepuff** - Friendship & Loyalty

**Ravenclaw** - Witty & Bright

**Slytherin** - Cunning & Ambitious

I don't really think any of them sound like me. Hepzi will probably be a Ravenclaw, she's always been very smart. I guess I'll find out soon enough though. I can't wait !

My friend Anne has been trying to teach me the school song (she learnt it from her brother) I can't remember it all but it was something like-

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and grey Or young with skinny knees_

_Our head could do with filling With interesting things_

_'cause now it empty, full of air, Dead flies and some old fluff"_

I gotta go now, we're about to leave (by floo powder) to Diagon Ally. Hopefully next time I write one of these I'll be in Hogwarts ! ! !


	2. The Sorting

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts._

_Teach us something please._

_Whether we be old and grey Or young with scabby knees._

_Our head could do with filling, _

_With some interesting stuff._

_For now it bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot._

_Just do your best we'll do the rest, _

_And learn till are brains all rot! "_

I wonder how old I'll be when I read these? It doesn't matter, even if I'm two hundred, I'll never forget this day! I'm in HOGWARTS! ! !

I'm actually writing this letter from inside my common room at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? I'm actually here. All my stuff's in my dormitory and my housemates are really nice. Bella's here too, we were best friends before she moved away, we've been catching up since I met up with her on the train. I hope we're still friends when your reading this, I mean _I'm _reading this…This is so confusing.

The train ride took _forever! _Until Bella came that is, I just wanted to get to Hogwarts and see it for myself.

It didn't disappoint. As soon as I saw it across the lake I was speechless. How come no one told me how beautiful it was?

I was so surprised when Hepzi was sorted into Slytherin! I mean, from what I've heard, Slytherin is the worst house in Hogwarts. Apparently the Slytherin founder -Salazar- left the castle because they were teaching muggle-borns!

I was terrified when I stepped up to the sorting hat, I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

But of course, you know I wasn't.

Can you remember what the sorting hat said to us? I still feel like I can hear it's voice echoing in my head.

_"Hmmm, hard working, friendly, loyal, yes very loyal…Don't want to be in Slytherin, eh? Well there's not must chance of that. You will obviously fit right into…"_

**_HUFFLEPUFF!_**

And here I am, a proud Hufflepuff, and it's only the first day. I wonder what lesson's are like? We start tomorrow, today's Thursday so we have a whole weekend coming up, I just want to start school properly as soon as possible!

Though it's going to be weird with the old gang all split up.

Me and Bella in Hufflepuff

Hepzi in Slytherin

and Anne got sorted into Gryffindor like her brother -She missed the feast though because she had to go to the hospital wing after falling into the lake-

All we're missing is a Ravenclaw!

Anyway, it's about time I went to bed, hopefully I'll be writing again soon, so many interesting things happen at Hogwarts.

-The sorting


End file.
